


These Days You Don't Know How to March [Podfic]

by threadingtheloop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadingtheloop/pseuds/threadingtheloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to be Sherlock's.<br/>Saved. Owned. Loved. These aren't words John ever thought to associate with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days You Don't Know How to March [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Days You Don't Know How to March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349010) by [cranberryloops (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cranberryloops). 



> My first podfic!! Wow this was a lot of fun and hard work. I'm so thankful that cranberryloops let me podfic her amazing story. I didn't do it justice but I hope it's OK. Again, thanks cranberryloops for your story being my first ^.^**

Download Link:

 

https://mega.co.nz/#!Lp5EXKoC!YWx56i56-qlmEGCRgwVE1ys7zYE83hO7X94iK__vzAM


End file.
